(Kyumin) A Surprise Party For Danhobak
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Sungmin's birthday story. Udah pernah di publish di FB dan ini FFnya dibikin tahun kemaren. Just share. RnR please


Title: A Surprise Party for Danhobak [Sungmin's Birthday Story]

Author: Mrs Jo

Rating: T

Genre: Shounen-ai/Friendship/Humor/AU

Length: One Shoot

Cast:

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin (Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (Kyu)

Other Super Junior members...

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's (LOL)

Super Junior © SM Entertainment and themselves

This fic is Mrs Jo's

Warning: BORED STORY! TYPO! GAJENESS! dll

Summary: A friendship story between Sungmin and Kyuhyun. A surprise party for their ultimate sweetness and again, the tears fall from Sungmin's eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>A Surprise Party for Danhobak [Sungmin's Birthday Story]<strong>

Leeteuk mengurut-urut kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena terkena hujan ketika mereka tampil di Super Show 3 di Guangzhou. Hidungnya sedikit merah pertanda dia terkena flu yang cukup berat. Beberapa member yang lain mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan Sungmin terlihat berada di dalam selimutnya setiap berpindah tempat. Membuat Sungmin terlihat seperti gulungan bolu berjalan.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai di dorm karena jadwal mereka berhenti sementara karena hampir seluruh member mengalami flu. Mereka duduk santai sambil menikmati acara televisi. Kadang-kadang saling membuat lelucon untuk sedikit menghangatkan suasana.

Kyuhyun si bungsu duduk dengan tenang di sudut sofa sambil menatap layar PSPnya. Dia terlihat memakai baju hangat yang cukup tebal. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk selonjoran di lantai sambil ngemil dan bercanda.

"Yak! Kenapa kalah lagi?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Membuat duo Eunhae terkejut dan kompak mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Evil Magnae. Kyuhyun balas memberi pandangan tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan gamenya.

"Kyuhyun geser dong!" pinta Sungmin yang masih berada dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya. Dia berjalan pelan lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan badannya yang tertutup selimut tebal. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan melihat penampilan Sungmin yang cukup ajaib.

"Hyung, kau ini mau apa? Seperti bolu gulung saja," ejek Eunhyuk yang disambut tawa oleh Donghae. Sungmin yang kepalanya sedikit tidak terlihat karena faktor selimut, mulai menjulurkan lehernya.

"Biar saja! Dingin, kau tahu itu!" balas Sungmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Eunhyuk malah berguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tertawa.

"Min hyung, kami semua memakai jaket. Kau saja yang aneh, menggulung dirimu dalam selimut. Seperti ulat saja," kata Donghae.

"Memang apa salahnya? Kau tak tahu sih. Cukup berat bagiku bermain gitar sambil disiram hujan. Kau kira aku beruang kutub yang mempunyai jaringan lemak yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya di Antartika! Lain ceritanya kalau badanku sebesar Shindong hyung," kata Sungmin sambil tetap mendorong-dorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming.

"Siapa yang menyebut namaku?" tanya Shindong sambil membawa cemilan yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya cuaca dingin telah meningkatkan nafsu makan Shindong. Dia duduk bersama Eunhae di lantai lalu kembali memakan cemilannya.

"Kau masih kuat makan Hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat-lihat cemilan Shindong yang begitu banyak.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai seluruh cemilan itu berpindah ke dalam perutnya," komentar Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyerah bermain game. Cuaca yang dingin ternyata telah membekukan otak jenius si penggila game. Membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyerah dan ikut ngobrol dengan member lain.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan akhirnya Sungmin bisa berbaring dengan nyaman di pahanya. Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut hitam Sungmin yang mulai agak panjang (ya, rambutnya selalu bertambah panjang dengan cepat). Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Hyungnya yang begitu manis.

"Teukie hyung, kau minum obat dulu sana!" teriak Ryeowook ketika melewati ruang TV sambil menggendong Ttangkoma di dadanya. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kotak obat untuk mengambil obat flu. Dia meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Eh, tumben kau mengendong Ttangkoma. Memang Yesung hyung dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Yesung hyung? Tentu saja sedang mengurus anaknya yang lain. Jadi Ttangkoma aku yang mandikan," jelas Ryeowook. Dia mengambil tempat di dekat sofa lalu membiarkan Ttangkoma merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Heechul mana?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah selesai meminum obat lalu tangannya menjarah cemilan Shindong. Shindong memukul tangan Leeteuk pelan, membuat Leeteuk cemberut.

"Tadi kulihat dia masih di kamarnya di dorm bawah. Kalian saja yang aneh, tiba-tiba sudah sampai disini," kata Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai rambut Sungmin. Mereka langsung melihat Kyumin lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah... Kalian pagi-pagi malah sudah mesra," ejek Shindong sambil lalu namun cukup membuat Sungmin mendengarnya.

"Ya Hyung! Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku tidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun? Atau kau mau aku tidur di pangkuanmu?" tanya Sungmin kesal sambil berguling turun dari sofa. Badannya mendarat mulut di lantai lalu dia bergerak ke arah Shindong.

"Kau berat Min," jawab Shindong ketika Sungmin mendaratkan kepalanya di paha Shindong.

"Ah, aku kan kecil. Masa berat sih Hyung?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Selimutmu ini lho! Berat sekali jadinya," keluh Shindong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk selimut pink yang bergulung di badan Sungmin.

"Kan dingin," rajuk Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yak, katanya kau mau membuang image cutemu Hyung!" teriak Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin yang cemberut imut.

"Memang," jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau manyun-manyun kayak gitu?" tanya Donghae ngeri melihat Sungmin yang tampak sangat cute sekarang.

"Bukan mauku!" balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Akh, kalian ini berisik sekali!" teriak Yesung murka. Dia tampak sedikit berantakan dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah. Matanya tampak mengantuk.

"Maaf," kata mereka kompak sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan. Yesung bergerak keluar dari kamarnya lalu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Dia mengelus-elus cangkang Ttangkoma. Sepertinya cuaca dingin juga membuat Ttangkoma malas untuk bergerak.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat mata Yesung sedikit merah.

"Kurang tidur. Ketika aku hampir terlelap, aku malah mendengar kalian berteriak-teriak," keluh Yesung sambil memeluk Ttangkoma.

"Maaf deh Hyung. Habisnya aku kesal sama Donghae," sesal Sungmin sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut, tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sungmin, kau tampak seperti..." gantung Yesung membuat mereka yang sedang berkumpul penasaran.

"Seperti apa memang?" tanya Leeteuk tampak begitu penasaran. Yesung tersenyum misterius hingga mereka bisa merasakan aura aneh menguar dari sekitar tubuh Yesung (selalu, setiap kali dia berbicara serius aura itu akan mengelilingi tubuhnya). Ryeowook sampai bergidik karena jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Yesung.

"Kau tampak seperti... Seperti Ttangkoma!" seru Yesung membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Sungmin.

"Aku? Mirip Ttangkoma? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau menyembunyikan kepalamu di dalam selimut seperti Ttangkoma yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam cangkang," jelas Yesung sambil menunjuk Ttangkoma.

"Kau bisa jadi saudara baru Ttangkoma kalau kau mau," tawar Yesung berbinar-binar. Yang lain tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin cemberut dan kesal.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DISAMAKAN DENGAN TTANGKOMA!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

* * *

><p>Sungmin tetap cemberut. Walaupun hari ini mereka makan siang bersama dengan member yang lain. Siwon duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya sehingga selera fashion Sungmin jadi berubah.<p>

"Hyung kau kenapa?" bisik Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sungmin berbisik pada Siwon.

"Lalu kau kesambet apa sampai selera fashionmu berubah seperti ini?" kekeh Siwon tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya ketika melihat Sungmin tetap bergulung dengan selimutnya walau cukup tipis dibandingkan yang tadi pagi.

"YA CHOI SIWON! Berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu padaku!" kata Sungmin sambil membanting sumpitnya. Membuat member lain melongo kaget sambil mengurut-urut dada. Sungmin yang manis memang sedikit menyebalkan tapi Sungmin yang sensitif seperti ini jauh lebih menyebalkan.

"LEE SUNGMIN! Kenapa kau membanting sumpitmu?" bentak Heechul kesal sambil memeluk Heebum yang tampak shock.

"Terserah aku, KIM HEECHUL! Lebih baik urus saja kucingmu itu!" balas Sungmin pedas sambil melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Heechul.

"Sopan sedikit pada Hyungmu, LEE SUNGMIN!" ancam Leeteuk sambil menatap Sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah sajalah! Toh kalian sudah tak peduli padaku!" kata Sungmin sambil berlalu dan membanting pintu kamar cukup keras, membuat Heebum mengeong keras karena kaget. Semua member saling bertukar pandang tak percaya. Donghae sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Dia tak sanggup menghadapi pertengkaran seperti ini.

"Biar aku yang susul dia Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa makanannya. Leeteuk mengangguk lemah lalu kembali memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Aku yang kurang becus menjadi Leader," gumam Leeteuk sedih.

"Cukup Hyung!" bentak Donghae yang sudah mulai menangis. Airmata keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Donghae, membuat King of Tears terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Sudahlah Hae," bujuk Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-elus punggung Donghae yang mulai terisak.

"CIH! Lebih baik aku tidur di bawah. Bertemu dengannya membuat moodku rusak," kata Heechul sambil menggendong Heebum dan membanting pintu depan cukup keras. Ryeowook menatap nanar kepergian Heechul. Dia mengelus pelan punggung Leeteuk yang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Wookie, bawa Teukie hyung ke kamarnya. Dia butuh istirahat. Hyukkie, tenangkan Donghae di kamarmu," kata Yesung memberi perintah. Saat yang sangat tepat, mengingat Leader mereka tampak begitu rapuh sekarang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin untuk saat seperti ini. Berhubung saat ini Kangin tidak ada disini, Yesung menjalankan bagiannya dengan baik sebagai salah satu yang dituakan di grup saat ini.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu membawa Leeteuk dan Donghae ke kamar agar bisa menenangkan diri. Shindong dan Siwon tampak masih shock. Mereka berdua benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan grup ini?

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Sungmin hyung," kata Siwon bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan sekarang! Dia masih belum tenang. Dan kau tau kalau dia sedang marah, kau bisa mati kena pukulan membabi buta darinya. Jadi biarkan Kyuhyun menenangkannya," saran Yesung.

"Tapi kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Sungmin sangat berbahaya dalam situasi seperti ini. Kyuhyun bisa-bisa terluka jika dibiarkan sendirian menghadapi Sungmin," kata Shindong khawatir dengan keadaan sang Magnae.

"Aku setuju dengan Shindong hyung. Sangat berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun jika Sungmin dalam keadaan yang begitu sensitif seperti ini. Dia seperti berkepribadian ganda (sejujurnya aku memang melihatnya seperti itu *digampar bolak balik sama Umin*). Terkadang dia begitu manis sehingga sangat memuakkan tapi dia bisa berubah jadi kejam dan tidak peduli sampai dia terlihat begitu menyebalkan," kata Siwon sambil menggaruk kepalanya secara tidak sadar.

"Aku percaya Kyuhyun bisa menenangkan Sungmin," kata Yesung penuh keyakinan.

* * *

><p>"Minnie hyung, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati sambil tetap menjaga jarak dari Sungmin. Dia cukup familiar dengan situasi seperti ini dan sedikit takut dengan keselamatan dirinya.<p>

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya. Kentara sekali dia sangat kesal dan marah. Sungmin bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun membuat si Magnae sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Kau juga menganggapku bukan laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan laki-laki? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu laki-laki!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Tapi kenapa mereka masih menganggapku kotminam? Aku sudah berubah dan ingin dianggap sebagai laki-laki," keluh Sungmin. Airmata menetes dari matanya.

"Hyung, kau harusnya merasa beruntung," kata Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan mendekati Sungmin. Hyungnya mulai tampak tidak berbahaya sekarang.

"Beruntung?" tanya Sungmin sambil menelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit gemas pipi Hyungnya itu.

"Kau beruntung punya wajah imut yang tampak selalu muda. Orang-orang tak akan menyangka kalau kau akan berumur 26 tahun sebentar lagi. Aku iri padamu. Aku sering dianggap tua karena wajahku yang tidak imut dan tingkahku yang tidak menggambarkan seorang Magnae," kata Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, kau itu harusnya bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan Tuhan untukmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Aku harus meminta maaf pada member yang lain karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan," ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Untung aku punya kau!" katanya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin. Dia senang usahanya berhasil. Sekarang Sungmin tampak lebih baik dan sudah mulai tersenyum.

"Oh ya Hyung, waktu keluar kau tidak perlu pakai selimut itu. Pakai sweater saja. Kau jadi tampak seperti kembaran Ttangkoma," kata Kyuhyun jahil.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! BERHENTI MENJAHILIKU!" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil melempar boneka kelinci pemberian Kyuhyun di ulang tahun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya sambil mengedip jahil. Dia berlari keluar kamar membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin orang sejahil dia menasehatiku seperti tadi?" gumam Sungmin tak percaya.

* * *

><p>"Kau berhasil membujuknya ya?" tebak Yesung sambil tersenyum sumringah.<p>

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil potato chips yang ada di pelukan Shindong.

"Syukurlah. Kukira akan lebih parah dari ini. Sekarang tinggal masalah Heechul hyung," kata Siwon sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di iPhone-nya.

"Astaga!" gumam Siwon sambil menepuk keningnya. Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ada apa dengan Siwon?

"Kalian bertiga kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ikut nimbrung. Sepertinya tugasnya untuk menenangkan Donghae telah selesai. Eunhyuk mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Siwon aneh. Tiba-tiba menepuk jidat sendiri," jawab Shindong sambil terus memasukkan potato chips ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa Won?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Kalian tahu ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Siwon balik sambil menatap mereka berempat.

"Tanggal 31. Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

"Astaga!" seru Kyuhyun ikut menepuk jidatnya. Dia bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Siwon. Tiga orang bodoh lainnya hanya menatap bingung tak mengerti.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Yesung mulai kesal.

"Ingat kemarin kita melakukan apa saja waktu di panggung Guangzhou untuk Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Coba kuingat. Perayaan untuk drama "President" dan ulang tahunnya. Kita merayakan lebih cepat karena tanggal 1 kita tidak punya jadwal. Begitu," kata Shindong sambil mengingat-ingat momen-momen di SS3 Guangzhou. Kemudian wajahnya berubah kaget dan dia langsung bertukar pandang dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Terus apa yang istimewa sampai kalian jadi ka-" kata Yesung terpotong.

"Astaga!" teriaknya.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya Siwon puas. Tapi Eunhyuk masih tetap bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit.

"Aduh, Hyung ingat gak besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal dengan kebodohan Eunhyuk.

"Tanggal 1 Januari lah! Kau kira aku ini bodoh!" bentak Eunhyuk tak terima dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

'Kurasa kau memang Hyungku yang paling bodoh," batin Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Bagus. Setiap tanggal 1 Januari ada apa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja perayaan pergantian tahun," kata Eunhyuk. Matanya seketika membulat kaget.

"Dan tentu saja, ASTAGA! KITA HARUS CEPAT!" teriaknya sambil memanggil seluruh member.

* * *

><p>Sungmin bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sudah mandi dan memakai sweater bergambar kelinci berwarna pink. Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke dorm di lantai 11. Tentu saja untuk meminta maaf pada Heechul.<p>

Sungmin bersiul pelan ketika keluar dari kamar. Dia agak kaget begitu melihat member lain sudah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan. Tampak Heechul berpura-pura tak melihat Sungmin. Heechul memalingkan mukanya begitu bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Hati Sungmin sedikit pedih karena perlakuan Heechul.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Sungmin ceria. Semua member menoleh. Terdengar gumaman selamat pagi lalu mereka kembali serius sarapan. Sungmin tersenyum miris ketika merasakan sambutan yang kurang hangat dari keluarganya itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun tepat di hadapan Heechul.

Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Heechul. Yang dipandang tidak tahu atau malah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Heechul sibuk menyuapkan sup yang sudah agak dingin mengingat lidahnya tidak bisa berkompromi dengan makanan yang terlalu panas. Lidah kucing kata sebagian orang. Kadang Eunhyuk suka membuat lelucon tentang itu.

"Lidah Heechul hyung itu seperti lidah kucing. Pantas saja Heebum, Baengshin dan Champagne patuh sekali padanya!" canda Eunhyuk dalam suatu kesempatan.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia kesal karena Heechul pura-pura tak acuh dengan tatapannya. Dia menghela nafas lalu menyendokkan sup panas ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri. Ryeowook dengan sigap menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook balas tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Heechul hyung?" panggil Sungmin pelan. Seketika suasana sedikit sunyi. Semua member seperti menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban dari Heechul.

Sia-sia. Heechul sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia tampak asyik bermain dengan Heebum yang terus menggeram pelan di pangkuannya. Tampaknya Heebum jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan Sungmin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Heechul hyung?" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Hening. Lagi-lagi Heechul tak mengacuhkan panggilan Sungmin. Dia melanjutkan sarapannya seolah panggilan Sungmin hanyalah angin lalu. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku tau kau marah padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menangis pelan di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, maafkan aku," pinta Sungmin mulai menangis sekarang. Akhirnya Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata Sungmin seolah Sungmin telah mengganggu pagi harinya.

"Mudah sekali kau bilang maaf," kata Heechul datar tapi cukup membuat Sungmin terdiam. Bahkan Siwon yang berada di sebelah Heechul ternganga mendengar nada yang digunakan Heechul. Heechul jarang sekali berbicara dengan nada datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya pernah menggunakannya dua kali, yaitu saat bertemu Kangin yang terlibat kasus tabrak lari dan saat Hangeng meninggalkan dorm tanpa sepatah katapun.

Heechul memang bermulut tajam. Tapi jika dia sudah seperti ini akan lebih menyakitkan rasanya begitu mendengar setiap kata-katanya menghujam tepat ke ulu hati. Leeteuk yang juga duduk di dekat Heechul mendesah pasrah. Dia tertunduk. Untung Ryeowook tepat di sebelahnya. Ryeowook mengelus pelan punggung Leeteuk, berusaha untuk memberikan suntikan energi positif untuk membangkitkan sang Leader.

Sia-sia. Ryeowook sendiri cukup terpukul melihat kemarahan terselubung seorang Kim Heechul. Biasanya jika Heechul kesal atau marah, dia akan berteriak pada setiap orang atau mengganggu sepanjang hari dengan suara cemprengnya.

Tapi ketahuilah semuanya lebih baik dibandingkan saat dia diam seribu bahasa, mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada datar dan tatapan dingin kepada Sungmin. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dan membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh mata yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Kalian tidak terima aku mengacuhkan anak manja ini?" tuding Heechul sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADANYA!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Oh lihat. Sekarang sudah ada dua anak ingusan yang berani berteriak pada Hyungnya," ejek Heechul. Baiklah, suasana ini sudah sangat serius. Kyuhyun termasuk salah satu orang yang bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan Heechul. Mereka biasanya bisa akur karena sifat mereka yang hampir mirip. Tapi lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Heechul tak lagi menginjak bumi yang sama.

"KAU! APA BISA ORANG SEPERTIMU DISEBUT HYUNG?" tanya Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya. Dia tak menurunkan volume suaranya. Dia marah sekali sekarang.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU? BOCAH INGUSAN YANG MASUK TERAKHIR DALAM KELOMPOK INI TAK AKAN MENGERTI TENTANG AKU!" caci Heechul sambil menggebrak meja.

"Meong!" Heebum mengeong kencang karena kaget. Semua ikut terlonjak kaget. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pertengkaran yang ada di depan mereka. Sup Heechul tumpah ke lantai. Kini Heechul dan Kyuhyun berdiri saling berhadapan dengan mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan mereka mengepal siap tempur.

Sungmin masih terduduk di kursinya. Dia terus menangis. Sungmin merasa bersalah sekarang. Padahal dulu Heechul dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat. Tapi karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya mereka sekarang berdiri berlawanan, siap untuk saling bunuh.

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletuk menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal dan gemetar. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terpancang pada satu orang yaitu Kim Heechul. Hyung yang begitu dihormatinya tapi sekarang dia kehilangan segala alasan untuk menghormati Heechul.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mana keberanianmu kemarin? Mana mulut pedas yang kemarin membentakku, Lee Sungmin?" ejek Heechul sambil tersenyum sinis. Sungmin memegang dadanya. Sakit rasanya ketika salah satu orang yang telah bersamamu bertahun-tahun mengatakan hal seperti itu tepat di hadapanmu.

"DIAM KIM HEECHUL!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menampar wajah Heechul. Setetes darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Shindong ikut berdiri untuk membantu Siwon menahan Heechul yang tampak akan memukul Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk ditahan oleh Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Donghae terduduk lemas di kursinya. Matanya terus memproduksi air mata. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sedang Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di sebelahnya.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENAMPARKU!" teriak Heechul sambil memberontak dari pelukan Siwon. Tubuh dan tenaga Siwon cukup mampu untuk menahan pemberontakan Heechul. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Heechul memberontak lebih keras dan membuat Siwon tersungkur ke lantai. Shindong gantian menahan Heechul tapi tenaga yang entah dari mana datangnya telah membuat Heechul sangat kuat sekarang.

Butuh usaha ekstra bagi Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk untuk menahan tubuh Leeteuk yang mulai terduduk lemas untuk tetap berdiri sempurna.

"Maaf," gumam Leeteuk tak jelas karena tangisannya. Dia terus bergumam hal yang sama sampai sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Leeteuk. Telah dan membuat sang Leader beserta tiga yang lain jatuh ke lantai. Mata Heechul merah karena amarah. Yesung bangun lalu balas mencengkram kerah baju Heechul.

"Kau, beraninya kau memukul Leeteuk hyung!" kata Yesung penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Heechul hanya tersenyum mengejek. Siwon berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Dia memeluk Heechul, membawa Heechul menjauh dari Yesung yang ditahan oleh Shindong.

Keadaan kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya isakan dari Sungmin dan Donghae serta helaan nafas berat dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Heechul masih memberontak pada Siwon. Tapi Siwon tetap kukuh dalam posisinya.

"Lepaskan aku Siwonnie!" perintah Heechul pada Siwon.

"Tak akan kalau kau akan menyakiti anggota lain," jawab Siwon tegas.

"KAU!" teriak Heechul sambil memberontak lebih keras.

"Ya, kau mau lakukan apa Hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil menarik nafas berat. Mendengar itu Heechul semakin kesal.

"Oh bagus sekali! Sekarang kalian semua telah memilih Dongsaeng tak punya sopan santun seperti dia dibandingkan aku. Baik, aku mengerti. Aku keluar dari sini!" kata Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon.

"Jangan Hyung!" teriak Sungmin dengan suara parau. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Heechul. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya keluar. Tapi aku Hyung!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar. Sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!" bentak Heechul semakin membuat Sungmin terluka.

"Baik Hyung," kata Sungmin pelan sambil bergerak ke pintu depan. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum sebentar lalu benar-benar pergi.

* * *

><p>"Auch, pelan-pelan bodoh!" teriak Leeteuk ketika Eunhyuk menekan pelan luka di sudut bibirnya. Sementara Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Leeteuk dan Heechul yang membiru. Mereka berdua kesal dan melempar bantal ke wajah Kyuhyun.<p>

"Gara-gara kau!" tuduh mereka berdua kompak sambil menunjuk Evil Magnae.

"Siapa suruh setuju dengan rencanaku?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Gila, capek juga menangis seperti tadi," kata Donghae sambil mengahapus airmatanya.

"Jangan mengeluh Hyung! Kali ini airmatamu sangat berguna. Akting yang sangat bagus," puji Siwon sambil mengancungkan dua jempol untuk Donghae.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku aktor yang handal dong?" kata Donghae narsis.

PLUK! Sebuah bantal mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Baru dipuji sedikit saja kau sudah besar kepala, Nemo!" kata Eunhyuk kesal.

"Terserah aku, Nyuk. Kau iri kan?" kata Donghae sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengobati luka Heechul dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kalau Sungmin hyung benar-benar pergi?" tanya Ryeowook pelan namun cukup membuat mereka semua terdiam. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan ide ini. Airmata mulai menggenangi mata Ryeowook.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin," kata Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit tenang dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ya, kuharap baik-baik saja," gumam Ryeowook.

"Hey Yesung hyung, bagaimana dengan makanannya?" tanya Shindong yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh semua member.

"Makanan saja yang ada di pikiranmu!" ejek Leeteuk.

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan," kata Shindong sambil nyengir.

"Kau ini mau meragukan restoran orang tuaku? Aku sudah memesannya dan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," jelas Yesung sambil mengipas wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan bersiap untuk sentuhan terakhir. Kita bagi kerjanya. Ryeowook hyung, Yesung hyung, Leeteuk hyung dan aku akan mengurus bagian makanan dan kue. Sisanya menghias ruang dorm ini. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memberi komando.

"Kau ini seperti Leader saja!" kata Leeteuk pelan tapi membuat yang lain tertawa keras.

"Aku pantas menjadi Leader, Leeteuk hyungku yang begitu kusayang," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi aku menghias nih? Aku ingin di bagian mengurus makanan..." keluh Shindong.

"SHINDONG!" teriak semua member membuat Shindong nyengir tak bersalah.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai!" perintah Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk memotong pita-pita yang berwarna-warni lalu memberikannya untuk dibentuk oleh Heechul dan Donghae. Mereka akan membuat rangkaian pita yang sangat cantik. Sementara Siwon dan Shindong sedang menghias karton dengan kata-kata "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANHOBAK!"<p>

Sementara di bagian makanan, Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya mencoba setiap makanan. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. Kyuhyun menepuk tangan Leeteuk pada akhirnya ketika dia akan mencoba kue ulang tahun untuk Sungmin.

"Sekali lagi kau mencoba makanan ini, kupastikan Hyung kau tak akan melihat matahari besok pagi," ancam Kyuhyun. Sukses, Leeteuk menjauh dari daerah penuh makanan dan mulai menyusun piring-piring di atas meja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali asyik memotong buah-buahan untuk hiasan di kue yang tadi pagi dibuat Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, kemari sebentar!" panggil Siwon dari ruang TV. Kyuhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang langsung digantikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apakah sudah pas kalau kuletakkan disini?" tanya Siwon yang sedang memanjat untuk merekatkan karton yang tadi dibuatnya dengan Shindong.

"Bisa geser ke kiri sedikit? Yup begitu lebih baik!" kata Kyuhyun puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana pitanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon mendelik ke arah tiga orang yang asyik memotong pita namun tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Kalian bertiga!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapn mengancam. Mereka mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Evil Magnae. Eunhae kembali menunduk sedang Heechul balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Seriuslah sedikit!" kata Kyuhyun lemas. Ternyata untuk menjadi seorang Leader cukup berat. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Leeteuk karena mau bersabar menghadapi member yang sifatnya bermacam-macam dan sulit ditebak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Dia kapok menjadi Leader untuk hari ini.

Dia berjalan kembali ke dapur dan menemukan Leeteuk sedang menyusun buah-buahan di kue yang sudah dibalut dengan krim. Tiba-tiba rasa sayang Kyuhyun muncul di permukaan dan dia langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga kami, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedikit kaget menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun tapi ketika mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Leeteuk menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung, jangan menangis!" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menghapus airmatanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Hyung yang selalu bekerja keras ini.

"Ayo Kyuhyun! Kita berikan kejutan manis untuk Sweet Pumpkin kita," ajak Leeteuk sambil mengedip pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sungmin terduduk di bangku taman ketika merasakan kakinya telah lelah menopang tubuhnya. Dia masih menangis. Sungguh sekarang perasaannya sangat terluka. Heechul tak lagi menganggapnya keluarga dan dia telah membuat keluarganya terpecah seperti sekarang.<p>

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Airmata seolah tak ada habisnya, terus mengalir membasahi pipi putih Sungmin yang kini tampak sedikit kemerahan. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin menyebabkan mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengingat memori indah bersama semua member. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku tak boleh tetap seperti ini!" kata Sungmin.

"Aku harus meminta maaf sampai mereka memaafkanku. Walaupun mereka akan membunuhku nanti," kata Sungmin memberi semangat dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai melangkah ke arah dorm.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia akan membuka pintu. Dia menguatkan diri. CKLEK! Pintu terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke dalam namun kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban.

"Donghae?" panggilnya lagi. Tetap hening.

"Leeteuk hyung?" panggilnya mulai menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa kalian meninggalkan a-"

BLASH! Lampu dorm tiba-tiba padam. Sungmin kaget dan tak dapat melihat apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan ada yang bergerak di dekatnya. Insting tajam yang selama ini diasahnya saat berlatih martial arts membuatnya bergerak cepat lalu membanting tubuh yang bergerak itu.

"AGH!" teriak si pemilik tubuh.

BLASH! Lampu kembali menyala. Sungmin terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang terbaring sambil menahan sakit di sekitar pinggangnya akibat bantingan Sungmin.

"Saengil chukha hamnida! Saengil chukha hamnida! Saranghaneun Lee Sungmin! Saengil chukha hamnida!"

Koor Super Junior membuat Sungmin terdiam dan mematung. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya erat sambil tertawa. Dia tak sanggup menahan airmatanya begitu melihat Ryeowook membawa kue ke hadapan mereka.

"Tiup lilinnya Minnie hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil masih mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin. Yesung menyalakan lilin. Sungmin menutup matanya sambil membisikkan harapannya dan berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

FYUH! Sungmin meniup lilin di kue itu. Kemudian member bergantian memeluknya. Mulai dari Leeteuk, lalu Donghae, kemudian Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Shindong dan terakhir Siwon. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tak menemukan Heechul ada di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya Heechul hyung benar-benar membenciku ya?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Siapa bilang! Seenaknya kau menuduhku seperti itu!"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Heechul sedang tersenyum jahil walau luka di sudut bibirnya masih biru.

"HYUNG!" teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Heechul erat-erat. Heechul tertawa dan balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Hyung jahat sekali mengerjaiku!" kata Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul dada Heechul.

"Tahan amarahmu! Kalau mau marah, kau boleh menguliti Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang merencanakan semuanya. Akan kubantu!" kata Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Akan kubantu kau Sungmin. Seenaknya menyuruh baku hantam dengan Heechul," geram Leeteuk. Kyuhyun nyengir dan berniat kabur kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Dengan senang hati kami akan mempersembahkan Kyuhyun untuk kalian nikmati!" kata duo Eunhae kompak sambil menggiring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung diserbu bersama-sama membuat sang Magnae berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

THE END

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
